Everything has changed
by ginny.Pottr1993
Summary: It's Ash's eighteenth birthday party. He had just become the youngest Pokemon Master in the world a month ago. However...something happens at his party that will change his life forever...Giovanni is Ash's father! How will he cope with this news and who will be there to catch him when he falls? I do not own the rights to Pokemon.
1. The Party

**Misty:**

I could see how down in the dumps he was. I felt heart-sore for him. Delia stared up the stairs and whispered tiredly, "He hasn't been out of his room in two days. Not even for food! I'm getting really worried about him, Misty! That's why I called you." She glanced at me hopefully and said in a whisper, "Please would you go and talk to him for me?"

I grimaced and muttered, "Sure Mrs Ketchum. But please tell me why he's like this? I need to know what I'm getting myself into." Mrs Ketchum nodded and gestured with her head towards the table in the kitchen. She sighed and said softly, "This might be as much of a shock for you as it is for Ash. Be warned." I nodded cautiously and said comfortingly, "I'll try not to judge your Mrs Ketchum."  
She nodded and sighed before continuing, "Well…Giovanni and I dated once."

I felt my jaw drop and immediately felt bad. I stammered, "I…I'm sorry. That was a shock." Mrs. Ketchum smiled bleakly and said, "I know. That's not the worst of it though." I swallowed…and whispered breathlessly, "Don't tell me Ash…" I trailed off and hoped to the heavens she wasn't about to tell me something that I felt she was.  
I silently cringed when she stuttered out, "I…I…um…he's Ash's father." It had been Ash's eighteenth birthday only a few days ago. They'd had a _massive_ party for him in Pallet and of course I'd attended. Mrs. Ketchum continued before saying sadly, "Ash is heartbroken. I feel like a huge letdown of a mother." I smiled sweetly at her and pulled her into a hug, "You're not though, Mrs. Ketchum. You love him with all your heart."

 _Flashback:_

I had just arrived at Ash's eighteenth party. It was my first time seeing Ash in two years- since his sixteenth. The party was being held in a hotel ballroom and the theme was…needless to say… "come as your favorite Pokemon." It had also said bring a plus one. I had messaged Brock and asked him if he'd be my plus one. He'd readily obliged.

When we pulled up, someone ushered us to the parking lot. I laughed at all the extravaganza and Brock asked curiously, "What's so funny?" I smiled genuinely and replied, "All this hullabaloo doesn't seem like something Ash planned, does it?" Brock grinned and nodded as he pulled into the nearest parking bay. The lot was empty and so there were surely thousands of people inside! He replied, "No…all the glitz and glamour does not seem like an Ash type of event to me. I sighed, "It must be all Delia's planning then."  
I was dressed as a Starmie, although the outfit was particularly uncomfortable- all these spikes sticking out of the costume! I had worn a dress underneath so that I could pose for pictures and change quickly afterwards. Brock had made himself some Onix sized rocks that fitted around his body. It had been a struggle getting into the car!

When we walked in, there was a red carpet leading through the front lobby, with balloons adorned with Ash's face and the letters: "Happy 18th Ash!" I laughed and said to Brock cheekily, "Let's take a picture with one! These are too good to be true!" He chuckled and we took a quick selfie with the Ash balloon beside us. I giggled and said quickly, "Take a picture of me kissing the balloon!" Brock rolled his eyes and commented, "Such a girl!" I rolled my eyes and placed my lips to balloon-Ashes' cheek.

Many people began filing in after us now. We got to the entrance of the ballroom and the bouncer said, "Tickets please?" I sighed and shook my head as I handed the bouncer our tickets. He nodded swiftly and I muttered to Brock as we were let in, "How annoying is this?! We're Ash's best friends and we have to show the bouncer how ticket!" I grumbled over the pounding music that hit our ears. Brock shrugged and said carelessly, "Yeah…but I suppose it comes with the nature of being a Pokémon Master. I sighed and shook my head at this, "Pokémon Master…" I whispered, almost inaudibly. I still couldn't really believe it!

The room was dark, but it had strobe lighting pulsating everywhere. It was only six thirty and already people were buying drinks and dancing. I said to Brock quickly, "Let's go and see who we're sharing a table with." On our way over to the tables, Delia bumped into us. I grinned and said, "Hey Mrs Ketchum! You look amazing!" She was wearing a Mr. Mime outfit. Go figure! She beamed and said happily, "Thank you dear! I suppose you're looking for Ash?" I nodded, as did Brock and she pointed to the DJ booth.

We walked up to him, butting our way through the crowds. It took what seemed like forever. Finally we reached him and I placed my hands around his eyes, shouting, "Guess who!" in his ear. He paused for a second before replying, "Misty?!" I laughed and released my hands. He spun around and pulled me into a massive hug, "I missed you so much!" he shouted. I grinned and replied, "I missed you too!"

Then he let go of me and hugged Brock, "Hey buddy! What's up?!" Brock grinned happily, "Great thanks, and you?" Ash was of course, dressed as Pikachu. He was wearing a tux, but on his head he wore Pikachu ears. I giggled and luckily he couldn't hear me laughing at him over the music. He was at least a head taller than me now, and he'd lost a lot of his babyfat.

Ash moved his head sideways, to gesture that we should follow him outside. There was an area outside where people and Pokemon sat and chatted away amicably. That's when I spotted Pikachu, chowing down some fries and ketchup, surrounded by Squirtle, Bulbasaur and Charmander. Pikachu heard us approaching and spun around, a massive smile on its face, "PIKA!" he said loudly, then jumped from table to table, finally reaching us and throwing itself into my arms.

I laughed loudly and hugged the little electric mouse, "Good to see you too, Pikachu!" Pikachu beamed up at me and Ash chuckled, "Like I said, we really missed you!" I felt myself blushing and smiled at him warmly, "Like I said, I really missed you guys too."

We sat down at an empty table and Ash sighed, "I told my mom not to make my birthday such a big deal. Do you think she listened?" Brock and I laughed, and Brock replied, "Your mom is just really proud of you, Ash. Being a the youngest Pokemon Master in the world is kind of a big deal." Ash rolled his eyes and then spoke softly, "I know…I just don't know how we are able to afford all of this! It's not like she has a high paying job. She told me she's been saving up for years, but somehow I don't believe her."

Ash being so concerned about money was something new for me. In all the years I'd known him, he'd only really cared about Pokemon and when his next meal was. I grimaced and replied, "Ash maybe she has just planned and saved for a really long time." Ash shrugged his shoulders and smiled, "Enough of me, how have you guys been? How are you gyms? Also if you want them Pokemon to have a snack, you better let them out now before all the food is gone."

I nodded in agreement and let out Staryu and Starmie. Then I released my Azurill and Psyduck. Brock released Geodude, Vulpix and Goldbat. I spoke to them and said, "Guys, go and join Squirtle and Bulbasaur. They have plenty of food at their table!" They all nodded and followed my pointing finger. I turned to Ash and smiled, "I've been good thanks. The gym is running smoothly and you won't believe who came and visited me for a battle on Thursday!" Ash frowned and replied, "It could be anyone. Who?" I grinned and said smugly, "Gary Oak."

Ash scowled and said, "Gary?! I hope you beat the crap out of him!" I nodded rather smugly, "I did. Gary wasn't expecting it." Ash nodded proudly, "That's my girl!" he said with a grin on his face. This statement caused me to blush again.

That's when I heard a familiar voice behind me, "Bragging about your victory, are we?" It was Gary! I turned and nodded, "Yeah. Of course!" He released his Nidoking, Krabby and Archanine, "Ok guys, go and help yourself!" They did so and Ash stood up, coming to stand beside me. I said with a frown, "What are you doing here? You and Ash aren't exactly friends." He was dressed as a Nidoking and was wearing purple. Gary smirked and said, "No we're not. But don't you know? Delia and my grandfather are dating."

I blanched and turned to Ash with a raised eyebrow, "Is that true?!" Ash grimaced and said painfully, "Yeah unfortunately it is. So my mom insisted on inviting this loser here." Brock interrupted and said quickly, "Guys! They're calling everyone inside." Ash sighed and shook his head, "Here goes nothing," he muttered. I frowned at him. He wasn't the Ash I used to know.

 _A/N: Hey guys! So this is my just the beginning! There is so much more to the story than this. Hint: Giovanni will be a large part of the story and will be introduced in the next chapter/ Please let me know your thoughts? The next chapter will be a continuation of this flashback._

 _Also characters ages:_

 **Ash: 18**

 **Misty: 20**

 **Brock: 23**


	2. The Party:Part 2

_Flashback continued:_

We went inside and the DJ said through the microphone, "Hey everyone! Make some noise for thee one, thee only Pokemon Master…Ash Ketchum!" There was a massive applause and I surprised Ash wanted me at his side. After all, hadn't he made many more acquaintances and friends on his travels to becoming a Pokemon Master?

I'd heard through Brock that he had travelled with plenty of girls through different regions. Surely one of them he must have taken a liking to? But he made no effort to try and seek out anyone else so I smiled, keeping close to him while the screaming continued. I also shouted and clapped my hands, as did Brock on the other side of him. This caused Ash to smile, albeit briefly as he glanced to me.

Then once the applause ended, the DJ spoke again, "Alright have a great night everybody!" He began playing a song " _Don't You Worry Child,_ " by _Swedish House Maffia_ and I turned to Ash, "You want to dance? I know you hate it…" He shook his head and smiled, "I don't mind making a fool of myself if you don't." I laughed, and he took my hand, pulling me into the middle of the dance floor.

We danced for a bit through several songs and then we were interrupted. Someone put a hand on Ash's shoulder and I frowned in confusion. Ash spun around and a low voice asked, "Ash Ketchum?" Ash nodded and moved to stand in front of me, _protectively_. I'm not sure why he did, but he tensed. I frowned and whispered, "Ash, who is this?" Ash spat out furiously, "It's Giovanni! The leader of Team Rocket, remember!" I cringed a little and nodded, "I remember."

Giovanni shouted to Ash over the music, "Let's go somewhere a little quieter where we can talk…" I took a hold of Ash's hand and shouted in his ear, "No Ash! Don't. Ash grimaced, "Don't worry Mist! I'm not going anywhere with this loser." Giovanni sighed dramatically and pulled Ash by the arm out of the doors to the outside waiting area.

Then Delia walked outside and froze when she saw us with Giovanni. She whispered, "What's going on?" in a shocked tone. Giovanni smirked at her and said, "Remember Delia honey, we had a deal." Delia's frown grew sour and she spat, "Not here at his eighteenth birthday party we didn't!" she yelled. I'd never known Delia to be one to shout-unless it was at Ash. Giovanni's smirk widened and he said smoothly, "We never discussed when and where, my dear. I've got a hotel room upstairs. I need to chat to the boy for a bit." Ash glanced at his mother and asked seriously, "Mom, what's going on? How do you know this guy?"

Delia stared down Giovanni in a challenging manner and finally relented. She sighed, "Ash…he won't hurt you. But Giovanni if he's not back here in half an hour I'm calling Officer Jenny! She's been asked to be close by for security reasons. And Ash…take Pikachu with you." Giovanni nodded and smiled, "Fine. Half an hour is more than enough time." I stared from Giovanni to Ash, and then back to Delia…trying to make sense of what was going on. Whatever it was it didn't look good…and thankfully there was no one else around outside to watch this display.

XXX

After fifteen minutes of trying to coax Delia into telling me why Giovanni was here, I gave up. She simply refused to say anything and she was shaking quite badly. I wanted to go and call Professor Oak to take care of her, but she refused to let me. We waited patiently for Giovanni to come back with Ash.  
Half an hour later, Ash returned with Pikachu, looking crestfallen. He refused to look at or acknowledge his mother. I frowned and he said to me, "Misty…I'm leaving." I gasped and said seriously, "Ash! You can't abandon your own birthday party! Your mom has put such an effort in and…" Ash interrupted, "Misty it _is_ that bad! I feel sick! I need to leave now."

I reached out and grabbed a hand before he left, "Ash no! I won't let you!" He scowled at me angrily and I was briefly reminded of those days when we argued pointlessly. However, this was entirely different. I sighed and said firmly, "There are hundreds of people who have turned up to see you. You have to at least say hello to everyone."

Ash glared at me, challenging me to back down. I refused. He sighed, "Fine. But I need a tequila shot before I can do that." I nodded and said, "Alright," before pulling him away from his mother. If he needed to forget in some way or another what I strongly suspected Giovanni had told him…then I was going to help him to in any way possible.

 **Delia**

I was so grateful to Misty that she was forcing Ash to stay. It would have been such an embarrassment if he'd upped and left. It wouldn't have been completely unexpected though. Giovanni approached me now slowly, a self-satisfied smirk on his face. He grinned like a hyena as he said, "So…how is the boy taking it?" I refused to look at him as I stared unseeingly into the room fill of dancing people, "As well as one would expect."  
Giovanni chuckled and shrugged his shoulders, "He's a fine young man- the youngest Pokémon Master in the world. Extremely driven." I nodded and continued, "Yes. And extremely moral, unlike some people. He will never join Team Rocket, I can guarantee you that!" Giovanni smirked again and shrugged his shoulders, "We'll see. If I threaten that pretty little redhead who used to follow him around, I'm pretty sure he will soon change his mind." I gasped and said in a panic, "No! Not Misty!"

Giovanni nodded, his smirk growing all the wider and his eyes glinting, "Misty Waterflower…the Cerulean City Gym leader and a Sensational Sister. He's certainly attracted to her." I grimaced and walked away from Giovanni. I couldn't _stand_ being near him. He made me feel ill. I was going to protect Misty with all of my might. I might even have to tell Ash to stay away from her. I didn't know what to do. I was so confused.

 **Misty:**

Ash and I were sitting at the bar. I had ordered two tequila shots and the bartender eyed me, "Sure…if you give me your number." He winked at me and Ash frowned irritably. I smiled sweetly, "We'll see how many free shots we get before that happens!" He chuckled and shrugged, "Fine then, Miss Waterflower. Two free shots coming right up!"

I frowned and turned to Ash, "Is the alcohol not on a tab?" Ash nodded grumpily and said over the loud music, "It is. He's just flirting with you." I blushed at the tone of his voice and stood up, getting irritated about my costume, "Please won't you unzip me? I'm feeling _super_ uncomfortable!" Ash nodded and did as I asked. I could feel his hands trembling as he nervously unzipped me. I could hear him sigh in relief when he realized I was wearing a dress underneath. I turned to him and laughed at his relieved expression, "You didn't really think I'd strip down with so many people around did you?"

Ash shook his head and stuttered, "No…no I didn't." I could tell he was lying though. I sighed and asked the bartender sweetly, "I'm sorry…Ralph…" I read his nametag, "Do you mind watching over my Starmie costume for me please?" He smiled kindly, "Sure Miss." I walked over to his side and placed it there.

Then someone came up to me…someone whom I haven't seen in _years_. It was Rudy! I gasped and he smiled happily, "Misty! How are you! You look amazing!" He pulled me into a hug and I hugged him tightly before pulling away. I could feel Ash's eyes boring into my back and I smiled, "I'm good thanks Rudy, and you? It really has been a while!"

He chuckled and nodded, "Indeed it has. Are you here with anyone?" I glanced at Ash nervously and locked eyes with him. He glanced away quickly and I said swiftly, "I'm keeping Ash company right now." Rudy glanced sideways, as if only _just realizing_ that Ash was there. He nodded and said, "Oh! Right! Happy birthday Ash! And congrats on becoming a Pokemon Master!"  
Ash drank his tequila, not responding to Rudy. When he was done he wiped his mouth and said, "Thanks. I'm going to go and make my rounds, Misty. Then I'm out of here." Rudy laughed and said loudly, "Can I _still_ make you jealous that easily?!" Ash froze, mid-step and I cringed. Ash turned slowly and said, "You better watch it!" Rudy smirked and replied, "Oh! So you guys _are_ together now!" This threw Ash off and he couldn't respond.  
I sighed and said to Rudy, "I'm sorry he's in a bit of a mood. Can I give you my number and we can catch up?" Rudy nodded and grinned, "Sure! I would love to!" I scratched for my cell phone and handed it to him. Ash asked me loudly, "Misty…are you having your drink?!" I nodded and downed the shot while Rudy gave me his number. I smiled and shouted, "Thanks!" in his ear. When I pulled away he kissed me on the cheek, leaving Ash furious. He was literally frowning at me.

I'd had just about enough of his behavior! Rudy walked off and I yelled at him, "Ash! If you can't be nice, I'm not going to stand by all night while you sulk! I'm going to leave!" I began to turn and he grabbed my hand. He pulled me close and he pushed his lips against my ear. I felt a tingle make its way down my spine and he whispered, "I'm sorry Mist. You're right. I'm just tired of other guys hitting on you."  
I felt my heart pounding in my chest and I knew he was jealous. If he was jealous it could only mean that…He pulled away from my ear and pressed his head into my shoulder. I sighed in relief. He wasn't in a right frame of mind and if we were going to kiss I didn't want it to be for this reason.

 _A/N: Cliffhanger…! That was a really fun chapter to write. Ash getting jealous always seemed to happen in the series so I wanted to bring it into the story! Anyway, please let me know what you think? There's one more chapter on the flashback and then all will be revealed to Misty!_


	3. The Party: Part 3

_Flashback continued:_

We made our way around the crowd to say hello to people. Eventually we came across Ritchie and he was the main person Ash was really chuffed to see…apart from all of his female companions of course. I'd now also met Dawn and Serena, both very pleased and happy for Ash's success. Ritchie had grown up just as much as Ash. He was almost just as good looking too.

They were having a good time at the bar and so I felt like I needed to go. I found Brock outside, talking to Erica. She smiled at me and greeted me politely. I did the same. I said to Brock quickly, "I think I'm going to head. Ash has found Ritchie and they're chatting up a storm." Brock grinned and nodded, "Shame Mist…are you sure? I think he'd be bleak if you left." I shrugged my shoulders, "I'll just call a cab. It's a long ride home."

Brock shook his head sternly, "No Misty! You're not travelling all the way back to Cerulean at this time of night on your own! I won't allow it. I have a hotel room upstairs and there are two bedrooms. You can take one." He handed me the key and I smiled gratefully, "Thanks Brock. I owe you big time."

I headed back into the hotel ballroom and people were beginning to take their places at the tables for the meals and speeches. I tried running through the crowd to get to the lobby when someone caught my arm! It was Mrs Ketchum and she said as the music died down, "Misty! You have to stay. Please stay." I glanced over at Ash who was chatted amicably now to Serena. I smiled and replied, "Thanks Mrs. K but I think I'm no longer needed."

I nodded in Ash's direction and Delia rolled her eyes, "Misty! They're childhood friends! Don't think so low of yourself. Also I'd be nervous about you going anywhere on your own with Giovanni around." I hadn't thought of that! I sighed and shrugged, "Fine. But I'm leaving once dinner is over." Delia sighed in relief, "Thanks Misty. You're at the main table, right next to Ash." I frowned in confusion, "But isn't there someone else…?" Delia was shaking her head before I was even done, "No dear. He wanted you."

I smiled and nodded, "Alright. Thanks Mrs. Ketchum." I sat down next to Ash's seat and Brock sat beside me. Professor Oak was also at our table and so were Dawn and Serena and some family members I'd never met before. My sisters, I saw, were also invited and sitting several tables away. There could easily be ten tables-probably more- sitting ten people each. The Pokemon also had their own tables, but Pikachu unsurprisingly was right next to Ash.  
The DJ announced, "And so, ladies and gentlemen, it is time to place your orders. The speeches will begin in a moment." Ash sat down beside me, looking like he'd had more than one Tequila shot. I sighed scanned over the menu, before ordering my starters.

Then the DJ announced, "Will Misty Waterflower come and make a speech please." I glanced sideways at Ash, eyes wide! He'd _never_ asked me to make a speech before! I gasped and I heard people cheering. Ash nodded encouragingly at me and leant forward, whispering in my ear, "Please Misty? It would mean a lot to me…" I grimaced and sighed, "Fine." I got up and walked to where the DJ stood opposite the dance floor. I suddenly felt nervous! If he had just given me time to plan…

Then I began my speech, "Uh…hi! Well…I've known Ash since the day he started his Pokemon journey. I pulled him out of the river when I was fishing." This caused everyone to laugh. I smiled and looked at Ash shyly. He was grinning from ear to ear…the first time since Giovanni had appeared this evening. I swallowed and continued, "Anyway…he basically stole my bike and wrecked it and I suppose I have to thank him for that because it's the reason I claimed to follow him around for so long. I demanded a replacement." This caused the audience to laugh and I grinned at Ash. I always loved reminiscing about the time I pulled him out of the lake. It's where our friendship began. I continued, "But…in reality I followed Ash because I wanted to. He was a good person then, and he is a good person now. Anyone who knows Ash knows that he is just about…if not more stubborn than I am. We got into plenty of fights over petty things and I have to thank Brock, Tracey and anyone else who was with us at the time for tearing us apart. Ash used to be the most cocky, overly confident ten year old boy I'd ever met…" here there was some laughter and I smiled, "…and for some reason…as much as I gave him grief for it…his confidence intrigued me."

I had been looking around the room while saying this. If I had to look directly at Ash, I wouldn't be able to talk at all. My eyes now found his and he was staring at me with an intensity I couldn't quite fathom. I swallowed hard and smiled weakly, "I guess it's because I wished I could be so confident in my own abilities." Ash's mouth popped open and he stared at me with a gob smacked expression. I smiled and grinned at him, and he smirked back at me. I continued, "But he's changed. He's balanced out and he's become a man who loves his Pokemon more than he is concerned about himself. It's the reason he's the world's youngest Pokemon Master today."

Ash was grinning at me from ear to ear and I smiled. The DJ handed me a champagne glass and I thanked him. I turned to Ash and raised it, "To Ash! He's the perfect example of: if you believe in yourself, you can achieve anything!" Everybody raised their glasses, "To Ash!" they said in unison.

I drank a bit of champagne and then headed back to our table. On the way, I spotted a tall, dark figure standing in the doorway that led to the outside deck. Giovanni! I scowled at him and he was clapping like everyone else after my speech. I wondered what he was still doing here although I had my suspicions. He smirked at me like I was some sort of pray! This made me shiver.

Before I had gotten much further, Ash had gotten up from his seat and came and gave me a massive hug. I squeezed him tightly back and whispered in his ear, "Giovanni is at the door!" He turned his head in that direction and tensed up. He whispered in my ear, "I know. Thank you for such a beautiful speech though." I smiled and shrugged, "You're welcome. It's all true." He took my hand and led me back to our table where we sat through two more speeches-one from Delia and one from Professor Oak.

XXX

When I left the party, Ash was having a slightly better time than previously. I smiled…glad he was enjoying himself for a change. He was busy chatting to Ritchie and I smiled, "Hey Ritchie! How have you been?" Ritchie nodded in greeting, "Hi Misty! I've been great thanks and yourself? That was an awesome speech you gave for Ash there!" I grinned, "Not really…it was very last minute." Ash rolled his brown eyes, "Misty stop being so modest! It was great!" I grinned, "Thanks Ash. Thanks Ritchie. I just wanted to tell you I'm going to head now."  
Ash raised his eyebrows and said sternly, "You're not heading back to Cerulean at this time of night, I hope?" I shook my head and smiled, "No…Brock kindly offered to let me stay in his hotel room upstairs. My sisters also have booked a room for the night."  
Ash jumped up, "Let me walk you up then." I shook my head, "No Ash thanks I'm fine. I can walk myself up. You must stay here." Ritchie smiled and interrupted an oncoming argument, "Misty just let him take you up. I'm sure everybody will survive without Ash for five minutes." Ash smiled at Ritchie gratefully and I sighed, "Fine fine. You can take me up."  
Ash rolled his eyes and muttered, "Always been Miss Independent." I laughed and we made our way through the crowds to the back door. Once we got to the lobby, Ash seemed to sigh in relief. He muttered, "I really hate big affairs like this." I smiled replied, "I know. I remember. Unfortunately it comes with the territory of being the world's youngest Pokemon Master." He shrugged his shoulders and muttered, "I suppose."  
We were waiting for the lift when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I tensed and then turned around. I sighed and Ash tensed in front of me, "Giovanni! Just leave us alone will you?!" Giovanni sighed and said dramatically, "I'm just coming to wish your girlfriend well done on her magnificent speech there. It's good to know you care about him so much." Ash scowled and thankfully the lift dinged open. I grimaced and said, "What's it to you?" Giovanni smirked and replied swiftly, "I think Ash can tell you that himself."

I pulled Ash in the lift and pressed the third floor button, closing the door behind him. I also realized he hadn't denied Giovanni and gotten all offended about him calling me his girlfriend. In the past…we both would have denied it vehemently. But now…not so much.

I turned to Ash and sighed, "Are you going to tell me what's going on?" Ash shook his head and paced the big lift. I groaned and said, "Ash! You're driving me crazy! How can I help you if you won't let me?!" I stomped my foot. He raised an eyebrow at me and laughed, "Did you just…" I rolled my eyes, "Stomp my foot? Yeah. Because you're pissing me off so much!" Ash grinned, "Kind of like the good old days isn't it?" I scowled at him and he said, "I'm not telling you what he told me, Misty. I'm trying to protect you from all of it. Please just _try_ and understand that."  
The lift had arrived and I walked quickly to my door, eager to get away from him now. If he wasn't going to tell me, I was too tired to argue with him anymore so I muttered, "Fine. Night Ash." I found room three hundred and seven- Brock's room number. He sounded irritated, "Seriously! Come on Misty you can't be like this!"

I froze mid-step, turned and raised an eyebrow at him, "Like what Ash?" I asked angrily. Ash folded his arms in front of him defensively, "Immature." He said blatantly. He knew he was testing my patience by calling me that. I stomped up to him and yelled in his face, "NO! _You're_ the one being immature ASH KETCHUM! Because you won't tell me what's going on! How can I help you if…"

Ash pulled me to him. I paused…my breath coming thick and fast. He was so close I could stare into his chocolate eyes for they were so deep. I felt like I was swimming in them. I tried to pull out of his grasp and he wouldn't let me go. I shook my head and whispered in a panic. If he was thinking what I thought he was thinking…it could change everything. I asked frantically, "Ash…what are you doing?!" He sighed and lent forwards…

 _A/N: Hi guys! I don't know how many are reading this, but since I haven't received any feedback, this might be the last chapter. It would be greatly appreciated if anyone could leave their thoughts and comments._


End file.
